Bullshit Town
by Below40
Summary: Chaotic insecure illusions surround you at Bullworth once more as an eerie nature and atmosphere returns to the settled town when a new school year starts out for the pesky kids; I mean little angels / Drink up the shallow water and join new bullworth bull, Ivory Boone as I go from her perspective to all kinds of different characters from Bully. Might be rated M later, we'll see
1. Prologue

BULLY: CHAOTIC INSECURE ILLUSIONS

Prologue

_I was always the girl who liked movies that started out with ominous dark woods and a cloudy sky. . ._

_Bet you're wondering who I am. No? Well anyway, my names Ivory, but I like Ivy, you know like the poisonous plant. I lead an average life or, I use to. A classic case of divorce caused my folks to split, and with that so did I. _

_I was on the path of figuring out my young life when I lost my way. . . my father. _

_He was kind, nurturing and in a sense more of a mother than my own. When he left Madeline tried to love me the same but she did it knowing she couldn't. . ._

_Madeline? Well that means "high tower" or as I like to say "high power" and that's exactly what my mother was. _

_In a sense every mother is and every child believes so. However, my mom was different and so was 'her' power. She was a woman of success, tall and elegant but fierce and cold. The loss of my father caused this. Madeline was just too proud to admit that. _

_Half-lidded eyes strained painfully as I tried to focus on my acceptance letter from "Bullworth Academy". My siblings were grown and my mom was tired of raising me. If that's what you would like to call it. _

_So she settled for the closest half-assed schooling system that would take me year round. I could have just as easily preferred the life style of a high school dropout, less homework. I hate school. _

_But ironic enough for me I get shipped to where I will have to be at a school, at all time, gag me. . ._

Ivory scribbled over the next three blue lines of her journal and set down the pen. Anxious fingers wrapped around the material of the book as she turned a number of fresh pages. As an attempt to feel closer to her daughter, Madeline told her to write down all the "adventures" of Bullworth Academy and send them every end of the month.

Reaching across the cool covers of her bed she grabbed her chillum, still eyeing the letter. Ivory looked away long enough to check the resin in her piece, using a lighter to tap the sides.

When none surfaced she gave a huff of disappointment gently placing it on the two suitcases beside her computer chair and drew both knees to her chest.

The blond quietly stared at the starting paragraph; she had yet to wrap her mind around the idea of attending boarding school. Too bad she **had **to get used to it. . .

_Dear Student, _

_Congratulations on your acceptance to Bullworth Academy. I am delighted to inform you that Committee of Educators has voted to offer you a place in the Bullworth Academy class of _. _

_Following an old Bullworth tradition, a certificate has been enclosed. Please except my personal congratulations on this achievement and permit you to now know and rejoice for this (though very late) letter. _

_We are pleased to tell you that you will be facing many educational challenges, and pursue you to try your luck at our selection of classes and extracurricular activities. _

_At your arrival and attendance of this year assembly we will hand out a manual of rules to follow and discuss our preferred dress-code. _

_My very best wishes to you for a successful school year experience and I sincerely hope you will be joining us here at Bullworth Academy in the fall. _

_Signature, _

_Dr. Crabblesnitch _

_Acting Dean of Admission _

She finished mouthing the words an expression of irritation graced her features. In one motion Ivory sent the letter flying and kicked her dresser, distraught to see her picture frames falling over and onto the floor.

The shattering lasted momentarily, surrounding only her before welcoming the quiet into the room. Her silence was frightening.

She slipped out of the computer chair. Cautiously crawling along her bedside; she was all but startled by the comfort of glass beneath her hand.

She flips it over only to cringe; of course it was the picture of her father. That was just her luck. The young teen handled the picture with care, sweeping fibers of glass into the array of her carpet.

Lilian's voiced alarmed, "Hurry the fuck up, Ivy!" The sound of her crude tone boomed off the walls as it intruded Ivory's bedroom. The blond teenager balls her fists, taking no time to fathom a rational and polite response, "You can go fuck yourself Lily!"

She huffed after finishing her sentence the heat in her face growing increasingly more and more uncomfortable as she heard footsteps start up the stairs.

Before the older sister even emerged she screamed harshly, "I can't wait for you to just leave! Whenever I come back home you are always a mouthy little brat that I have to put up with!"

"No one said they even wanted you back in the first place!" A headstrong Ivory argued, facing Lily directly. This wasn't something most did.

Lily was her eldest sister, popular and promising, also, a bitch to put bluntly. Her education brought her fortune and she took any chance she got to snub Ivory with her so called, 'superiority'.

There was no response to Ivory's outburst, just mumbling. This only angered her more. "If you have anything to say to me, say it! I'm tired of you causing drama for me without even having so much as a fucking back-bone to stop the fight that YOU started! Let me finish packing and I will be out of Mom's house and out of your life!" The slam of her door was so loud it rattled the series of shelves in and out of her room.

Lily's large eyes grew wider at the shock of Ivory's behavior her mouth a gape and body slightly chilled by the breeze of her sister's slamming door.

Ivory wasted no time grabbing her suitcases but, she stops. Both things of luggage tightly wound in her hands. She takes a calming breath then clenches her teeth and relaxes her whole body as a means to stop herself from crying.

If leaving meant relieving the stress of her horrible family life . . . than nothing would make her happier.

Quick to put down the suitcases and wipe her tears Ivory hurriedly finishes stuffing her last items into the front pouch of her bags only taking in a moment to look at her room as she left it.

There was nothing left here for her.

The door stuck as she attempts to open it but rather than get frustrated as she would moments ago. The blond haired girl puts a firm hand on the other side of it and tugs gently. Watching it come open she scoots herself into the small opening and continues to push. Walking back over she recollects her thoughts and composure one last time.

Small feet padded down the stairs catching the attention of Madeline. She stood at the door, it was open and she looked sad, much to Ivory's surprise.

However Ivory didn't care she trudged past her mother, bumping shoulders with her as the woman attempts to hug her. Madeline stayed firm in her footsteps not even bothering so much as to look out while her daughter makes her leave.

The older woman frowned when the trunk slammed closed, she couldn't help the tears that fell. She hoped for her youngest daughters return inside to at least waver a goodbye. . .

There wasn't one.

A second slam of the car door confirmed her daughters already brewing hatred for her. Madeline quietly shuts the front door, slowly to take one last glimpse at Ivory.

Ivory sat quietly in the front seat; paying no mind to her mother's breaking heart instead she locks her door and pulls a small bottled water from her brother as he attempts to take a drink.

"Let's go." She says coldly.

He obliges carefully handling the drink when she hands it back. He looks into her eyes before starting the car. She's crying again but he pretends not to notice, silently comforting her. Kane always did this.

Kane is the eldest child, he is also the wildest. That doesn't stop him from being successful though. He manages a job and handling his only son. He is responsible and a kind soul willing to make friends wherever he goes.

Let's hope this persists to be helpful to Ivory in the future with where she is going with no family or friends. . .


	2. Chapter One: Bullshit Town?

CHAPTER 1

Bullshit Town?

Awhile goes by with unnerving silence and Ivory reaches for the car radio, Kane comments hastily. "So this Bullworth Academy is a boarding school, huh?"

"Something like that. I don't know, I don't care."

"Well I wouldn't keep that attitude about it. You'll be just as miserable there as you were at home if you don't knock it off Ivy." The older sibling runs a hand through his red hair before propping his head up to lazily continue driving. "I mean it's not like you know what it's like there." Kane quickly added.

"It's not like I want to either." Ivory lashed, tone still harsh, her older brother rolled his eyes. She could hold a grudge for so long and it was tiring.

"We're almost there you know?"

"Yup..." She watched trees grow taller and housing placement widen, spacing out miles apart from each other. It would be nothing like New Jersey.

_'Good' _she tells herself reaching for her brother's pack of cigarettes. Taking one out she pushes her lighter out of her pocket intently eyeing the flame as it engulfed the cancer stick. A small smile overcomes her.

"These things will kill me."

"Nice life choices kid." Kane mocks reaching into his pack to take one along with his sister. She gently nudges him for scolding her only to take one himself.

"Loser." The insult is followed by the only laugh he'd heard from her the whole ride.

The car comes to a stop and Kane rolls down his window to peek out at the town sign. The large ply wood stood so tall he couldn't see it from inside of the vehicle, gold letters embodied a perfect royal blue signature with a caption that read "Bullworth Town"; or it used to.

He laughed inwardly and proceeded to step out of the car, "Ivy, come here."

Her face twists in confusion but she does so following behind her brother with careful intent.

"Check it out." Kane takes a puff off his cigarette until the cherry becomes as red as his hair. He exhales when he notices Ivory's expression of enjoyment, smoke stems from her nose when she tries to contain her laughter.

Clearly the town property had been tampered with, where it had once read "Bullworth Town" had now actually read "Bullshit Town". An ugly red spray paint had taken any civilized image the town tried to present itself and ripped it right out from under it.

"It's still art." Ivory muses in hysterics.

"Get back in the car." Kane motions his head to the side.

Focusing a steady gaze on the road through the thick glass of the windshield Ivory comes to see the road they are on stretches for miles before a visible dark tunnel casts into the mountains. Aside the guard rails that guided you was a lake as steady as the breeze of pine that had welcomed her when she emerged from the car.

'_How inviting_.'

The remainder of the ride was spent listening to the two siblings much preferred hard-rock radio station. Ivory mouthed the words to keep herself at ease while they went through the dark overpass. It only lasted long enough for a quick blink and there, right in front of her was Bullworth Town for the first time.

All the imagery unfolded and caught Ivory's eyes at every turn. The blond girl's first instinct was to sit up in her seat. She scoped her surroundings from inside the vehicle, even with that not being as easy as it sounded.

At her right a gated off sidewalk that stretched the length of the boardwalk. She couldn't directly see where it dropped but the ocean was visible enough that she was sure there was a fairly nice sandy beach that trailed along it.

On the left there had been department store after department store and so on. Ivory jotted down a mental note to hopefully go window shopping at some point.

Roads confusingly twisted and turned into one another leaving the young girl curious as to what might be at the end of each one.

"You know for someone who isn't very happy about boarding school you look pretty excited."

Ivory made note of his comment and carelessly sank back into her stoic position keeping focus with the floor momentarily. The sight of the town's residents caught her attention once more however.

Mostly the adults, but she could see some kids her age too. All of which were wearing somewhat uncomfortable blue pladed looking uniforms.

They reached the bridge that slightly bowed upright into a hill, slowing down as they did so. More children could be seen, ones of all shapes and sizes that only differenced from each other by looks and more uniforms.

"Just think you get a pea green sweater vest too." Kane half-joked pointing at one of the bigger students who wobbled into a road that stretches beside the school building.

The car came to its last stop, Ivory's voice saddens.

"I'm going to miss you."

"I know. I'll call as much as I can and visit." He placed his large hand on her shoulder with a sense of softness that made her want to cry again.

"Don't let anyone push you around. You've got more common sense in your whole body then these chumps do in their parent's wallets."

Her older brother added in haste, "Oh yeah! Speaking of wallet, I almost forgot." He rose out of his seat for his back pocket to retrieve his own wallet, panning out any money he had for her. "There's got to be a good three to four hundred bucks there kid." The red head tossed his empty wallet on the dashboard.

"I can't take this. You need i-...For a thing. I don't need it for a thing." Kane interrupted wrinkling his nose at his sister.

She locked her brother in a warm embrace, arms tightly wound around him. "You have to go some time Ivy..." His sentence trailed off when she gingerly pulled back to look at him.

Her hands trembled when she reached for the door, the handle clicked, she stepped out. Coldness sweeping her features as she hoped to present herself as she was, tough.

Brown eyes locked with an older woman who approached her with grace and an eerie nature.

"Miss Ivory Boone. Welcome to Bullworth Academy." Even her voice was startling. She took on the appearance of an older woman, even her taste in clothing. She had a delicate face, visible wrinkles but not nearly enough for her age. Her hair was brown and styled in a similar fifties pinup model and lastly, light eyes that pierced and judged Ivory. They were her most disturbing feature; seeming as though they always watched you.

The young teen approaches the elder woman in hesitance and stops to stare.

She picks up on Ivory's caution attempting to speak more clearly, a coy smile playing at her lips. "Feel honored you were selected to enroll into our marvelous Academy. We do not allow such privileges to just anyone."

Kane made a disturbing appearance behind his sister and nudges her. "Don't be rude Ivory."

"Aren't _'you'_ going to introduce yourself, hag?"

"Feisty as all of them have been, you will be broken of this habit. I'm Miss Danvers. I follow the orders of the brilliant, Dr. Crabblesnitch." An almost unheard dreamy sigh accompanies the statement.

"Now, let's get you cleaned up and changed into your uniform. I will assign you one of our top students to tour the campus."

"Are there any more people starting here today?" Ivory seems to have lost her rude tone.

Miss Danvers scowls at the young girl's constant questioning. "Let's move on, shall we?" Any strains she held in her face quickly swept away by a soothing sense of false calmness.

As the two of them stepped to enter the school Miss Danvers peers over her shoulder, "You can leave now. Visitation's are strictly for holiday's only and you will be asked to pay for all calls towards our school."

Kane became a mere visual as Ivory continued to step inside the school entrance.


	3. Chapter Two: A nervous anxious knot

CHAPTER 2

A nervous, anxious knot

The gate's screeched closed behind Ivory as she followed Miss Danvers into the school yard, she treads faster behind the office adviser checking from left to right at the surrounding stone walls that seemed to stretch for miles.

"Almost like prison…" Ivory huffed under her breath. Catching Miss Danvers attention she stops in front of three entrances all sectioned off by more cold walls.

"Okay dear, now behind me is the main building. Bullworth is known for our strong academics and sports and the school spirit here is top notch! My office is the first room on the second floor next to the trophy case if you ever need anything."

"Thank you Miss Danvers." Ivy was slowly a bit more cooperative and she could tell it was getting her better results with this faculty member.

"Now off to my left is where you will be staying during your school semester here. That is the girl's dormitory and you will have a curfew to be back there and in bed by 11:00 pm unless it is not a school night or the weekend."

The blond girl nods her head in compliance.

"On the right I ask that you not ever be caught staying in the boy's dormitory. We require you to check in with at least one prefect member before visiting inside the dorm and it needs to be for an academic reason, meaning: only to borrow text books, tutoring or retrieving lost items and possessions."

Ivory absorbs the information with a small smile hoping she would be able to put her bags down soon.

"I am assigning a female student to help you with your things and walk you to the gym for our assembly to welcome in the new school year and students." Cheerfully Miss Danvers leads Ivy to the left towards her quarters. A fairly larger girl with short brown hair styled by her headband and a long-sleeved white dress shirt with dark green suspenders and a matching skirt, stood at the front of the stairs; her smile seemed so welcoming.

Approaching cautiously to reach the other girl and exchange greetings Ivory couldn't help but feel nervous and anxious being somewhere completely unfamiliar, she still moved forward to accept her role here at Bullworth Academy.

Extending her hand for the proper introduction she gets pulled into a crushing and surprising embrace. "Another girl on campus!? I'm so excited! My name is Eunice!" She pulls back to stare at Ivory.

"Come upstairs to our room. I have all your uniform choices you have to pick from all placed out on your bed."

Ivory sighs happily when Eunice releases her from the tight hold. "Well I appreciate the warm welcome. I hope everyone is as nice as you are." She begins to walk behind her roommate in the building and up the stairs.

"Oh no, not at all. Most of the student's here are real bullies actually."

Ivy stiffened at that sentence, _'Well that was pleasant to hear. . .' _She told herself in dread.

"I'm sorry if anyone has been mean to you…" Was the only sympathetic response Ivy could come up with.

"It's alright I guess. Some of the teachers are really nice and not everyone here is all bad. It's what you make of it…just you know for me looking the way I do I don't have the easiest time here..." The sentenced trailed off and Eunice became quiet until they entered their bedroom.

"I've been at this school for two years already so if you ever need anything just let me know." She takes a spot on her bed to begin putting on socks and brown dolly shoes.

"Yes, thank you." Ivory answered fixing her gaze onto her outfit choices.

She notices all skirts and cringed, her nose wrinkled her brows together in discomfort. "Any chance we get a choice to wear pants at all?"

"It's actually a rule in the handbook that girls do get say to wear pants or a skirt as long as either or are appropriate and finger-tip length. Lola's the only other girl in the school who does though…she's something."

There's silence between them, Ivory can tell the sarcastic tone in the bigger girl's voice. She begins to pick up her selection of clothes on the bed.

Between the pea green, teal and blue sweater vest's Ivy interests herself in the regular short-sleeved white button-up blouse; stitched with a Bullworth emblem. It was simple enough; it would go with anything.

She shrugged about the uniform's bottom choice; she was already wearing tan khaki's that stopped just above her knee. That seemed good enough.

"Are my shoes okay? I just bought them a week before I left…"The blond haired girl looked down and wiggled her toes in her new converse and frowned at the thought of having to pay for another new pair of shoes…she still had to buy her food and woman products for the year.

Eunice just chuckled, "As long as they are fairly new shoes with no heal bigger than an inch or so you're fine. No bright color's either. So it's probably good you decided black."

Ivory nods her head, "Is it alright if I finish changing and meet you downstairs?"

"Of course, just hurry. I was really hoping to get a seat next to Jimmy." Eunice shuts the door.

Turning on her heels sharply Ivy pulls off her shirt and unclips her bra. She bends forward, unzips her suitcase and retrieves her other bra from on top of the clothes pile. Assembling it on comfortably and adjusting the straps she pulls over a black tank-top accompanied with another Bullworth themed shirt that just represented the two school colors to wear under her button-up white blouse.

"Are you almost ready?!" Eunice quickly asks before checking the time.

"One more button!" The blond girl yells to reply.

As she finishes buttoning the shirt, her hands instantly brush long blond tresses of hair back into a tight ponytail. Sweeping strands and bangs to the front framed her face in its usual and comfortable fashion.

Ivory opens the door exits the room by the stairs to follow her guide outside. They are both quickly greeted by a prefect, "The assembly is twenty minutes from starting and all the other students are already in the gym, hurry up!" The older man gestures for them to follow him.


	4. Chapter Three: Cardiac Arrest

CHAPTER 3

Cardiac Arrest

Lola purses her lips into a devious smirk as she tugs the pants around her knees snuggly around the curves of her beautiful hips. "Well that was fun. We're late for the school assembly though." She looks over to heed a response from long-term boyfriend Johnny Vincent, The Greaser King.

Though in a desperate attempt to make Lola faithful he would say anything to her tempting and teasing comments.

This time however he remained quiet trying to redress in haste and get ready to walk to the gym.

"Johnny, baby?" It was the same tone as before with her except threaded with sick sweetness, no doubt because of his disinterest in her all of a sudden.

Except it wasn't sudden, Lola should know that Johnny battled inner turmoil of love and loyalty because of her. He craved separation, at the same time, her existence; he wishes she would disappear only to come back to him.

"What is it Lola?" He caved, long fingers messed with the zipper of his black leather jacket before quickly brushing through his hair to incorporate its usual style.

Johnny reaches for a cigarette and lights it while walking towards the greaser's territory entrance.

"Well aren't you going to kiss me already?!" Her pitch changed to an almost childlike demeanor.

"Why don't you go ask one of your other boyfriends, huh?" Johnny doesn't bother to look back and get sheer joy from making her feel like the bad guy for once, he can feel it in the air there was no need to see it. "When you actually want to get back together and not just have casual sex and tell me what to do; ya'know where to find me Lola…."

The red-head watched him, mouth agape and face red from mortification. No one ever denied her especially not Johnny Vincent, he was her most wrapped candidate.

Anger marched through her body and boiled her blood.

"You think I need you! I don't! I have plenty of people that want me Johnny!" Too lost in her own ways and selfish desires she stings his heart once more with her words not even her actions this time but he still treads on.

Johnny continues up the stairs, turning right at the giant stone fountain. The gym was in sight.

He didn't want to go in there. All of the students he had already been going to school with for so long now knew he should've graduated last year.

The dark-haired male knew that shouldn't let that ruin his whole experience however, he was still the Greaser Leader with all the perks of luxury just you know without the girl.

But maybe that was for the better seeing as that was his problem in the first place.

"Shouldn't you be in the assembly?! Stop messing around and follow me!" A prefect lashes out and grabs Johnny's arm, pulling him into a small group he had collected walking around campus.

"You're all going to be in trouble if we don't make it in time; every one of you!" The tone was brash and loud.

Ivory looks over to the new teen pulled into their array of oddballs. She doesn't have time to study him before Eunice made a response, "That's Johnny Vincent, he's a greaser and not a very nice one. He is too good for Lola though."

Ivy sighed just pushing her hands in her pockets and minding her own until they made it to the gym's front doors.

Hurriedly they were pushed inside and shooed to take their seats near the front. The stares hadn't lasted that long with the dean's speech still going on. He was going over basic dress code, most handbook regulations and student "relations" all while having the faculty hand out thick rulebooks that looked like they would take the whole year to even read.

"If you ever have any questions my office is located on the second floor near the trophy case. We will not neglect to punish anyone for breaking the codes in this handbook, I'd like to think we wouldn't have any sorts of trouble this year but there are always those trouble makers." The older man cleared his throat and adjusted his reading glasses, turning over the sheet of paper to continue his written speech.

"I am going to inform you all of one more thing before we return to the cafeteria for breakfast; I hope none of the students we held back last year, that being over half of you Seniors, are particularly upset with us for this decision. The faculty, that is left, was shaken and appalled by the amount of bullying done in just one school year. We had to fire valued staff members because this was such an increased issue and it brought attention to other school boards who voted along with us we enforce harder and strict rules about this specific issue. In all of your binders there is a folder containing a list of all students, teachers and prefects. Stapled to that is your specific class schedule for this year and one more included hand-out sheet for Bully awareness and the steps to reach out if you are feeling harmed or threatened in any way." Taking off his glasses briefly Dr. Crabblesnitch's voice carries loudly over the sound system. "Young Ladies and Gentlemen of Bullworth Academy I hope we can make a great year out of this, for the school's sake and your own. Thank you. . ."

The faculty was quick to applaud slowly followed by the young students attending the boarding school. Crabblesnitch allowed a fifteen minute social session between old students returning and the new ones enrolling before dismissing them all to their first class of the year.


End file.
